


Boombox Serenade

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boomboxing, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jonsa Historical Event, Light Angst, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: 1980s; After Jon gets in an argument with Sansa, and insults her in a fit of jealous kitten rage, he loses perhaps the most important thing in his life. Will he be able to fix his mistake and win Sansa back?This posted on 6/25/18 but it's technically for 6/24/18 (Again I know I can change it but I don't want to... gotta get them reads) ;D





	Boombox Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [arin_arryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/gifts), [MissFit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFit/gifts), [theklynnsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklynnsmith/gifts), [queenofthewolfswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthewolfswood/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Well I didn't keep my promise of participating all 3 days or writing 5 fics, but at least I came back again! Counts for something folks! Wahahaha as you can see I'm gifting this to all my darlings again, although this time I added Amy because she's a real sweetheart! Although I gotta say this fic is probably mostly for Jen (no I'm not talking about myself in 3rd person lol, I'm talking about one of the other 2 Jen's) because she loves me, but she did get mad at me for writing an angst fic and requested I write her a happy one lol! It's funny because this was actually a 90s fic but all the songs I picked were mostly from the 80s LMFAO, so now here we are! Tbh I'm meh about this one, but I still find it fucking hilarious because I do in fact laugh at my own jokes, I'm supportive that way! *Drumroll* ENJOY MY TRASH!

**1980s**

           

Sansa wipes furiously at her tears, stupid, childish tears that she has shed too many times over a boy she knows is nowhere near worth them after what he said to her. 

Sansa attempts to compose herself but as she takes a breath, another shuddering sob rips its way out of her mouth and a fresh wave of tears trails down her cheeks.

 _You’re better off alone,_ a small voice in her head advises her, and Sansa is about to agree with it when she hears another voice, a voice that’s far too familiar, coming from outside her bedroom window.

“Sansa!”, Jon whisper yells, his voice ringing out into the night.

Sansa rolls her eyes and decidedly ignores Jon’s call, choosing instead to further curl up in bed and continue to sob into her pillow.

“Sansa, sweetling, I’m sorry!”

“No you’re not”, Sansa mutters under her breath. Crazy Aunt Lysa, who'd been scorned by numerous men, had always said to listen to people when they’re angry, because that’s when the real truth comes out.

“Will you please come out and talk to me?! Let me explain! You know I didn’t mean it!”, he pleads. Sansa however chooses to continue ignoring him and huffs in annoyance at his persistence.  

“You know I’d never purposely do anything to hurt you! You’re the love of my life! I love you!”, he whisper yells up at her window.

Sansa who’d been sobbing practically all day had resigned herself to ignoring Jon, hell she was prepared to ignore Jon for the rest of her life if she had to, but after hearing what he just said, she straight up lost her shit.

Sansa quickly gets to her feet, and rushes over to the window, before throwing it open and popping her head out, “Oh really?! You love me?! What kind of a person says those things to the person they love?!”, she quietly screams out.  

Jon winces and opens his mouth to speak, but not before Sansa abruptly cuts him off, “Exactly! Now go away Jon Snow! I never want to see you again!”

“You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything!”, he whisper yells back in outrage.

“Well I don’t need to hear anything from you! Go the hell away!”, she screeches out before quickly retreating back inside.

“Sansa! Sansa!”

“Sansa Minisa Stark! You come back out here and talk to me!”, Jon demands as he grows increasingly frustrated with her behavior.

“Sansa Stark, if you don’t come out here in the next two minutes and speak to me, I’m going to have to take drastic measures!”

True to his word, Jon waits exactly two minute before huffing in frustration, “That’s it Sansa! You asked for it!”, Jon yells before storming off.

Instead of returning to bed, Sansa had began pacing around her room while Jon had continued to whisper yell at her from outside. After hearing Jon storm off and grow silent, Sansa figured he’d left.

She then continued to pace and curse Jon Snow under her breath, but then seemingly out of nowhere she hears the opening chords of ' _Without You'_ by Harry Nilsson blaring outside.

Sansa pauses her pacing, before the panic sets in; she quickly rushes back over to the window, “Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing?!”, she harshly whispers while gripping onto the window frame.

“You call it crazy, I call it love!”, Jon says spreading his arms, not even caring to whisper even though he knows the consequences.

“Shhh! My parents are asleep”, she snaps.

Great she thinks, he's suicidal, “This is insane! You need to leave _now_!”

“Why don't you come down here and make me, sweetling”, she can see a smile creep up his lips. The damn fool.

She groans in annoyance, “Just go!”

“Come down here, Sansa”, he says stubbornly.

She spits out a series of curse words at him, before storming away.

Undeterred, Jon begins to sing loudly while holding his boombox above his head, “ _ **I can't liiiiiiivvvvve if living is without you / I can't liiiiivvvvve, I can't give anymore / I can't liiiiiivvvvvve if living is without you / I can't liiiiivvvvve, I can't give anymore / If living is without you**_ ”.

As the song finally reaches its end Jon stops singing, however just when Sansa thinks he's through with this fool plan, he starts back up again… with a new song.  

“ ** _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone / Thinking of you till it hurts / I know you hurt too but what else can we do / Tormented and torn apart / I wish I could carry your smile and my heart / For times when my life seems so low / It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring / When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know / I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you / I know you were right believing for so long / I'm all out of love, what am I without you / I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong / I want you to come back and carry me home / Away from this long lonely nights / I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too / Does the feeling seem oh so right / And what would you say if I called on you now / And said that I can't hold on / There's no easy way, it gets harder each day / Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be goneeeeeee_** ”, Jon continues to sing loudly and purposely off key.

Unfortunately after that it doesn't stop there, just as Jon's about to start his third song one of the neighbors embarrassingly tells Jon to keep it down, “HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA!”

“HEY, FUCK YOU MATE! IT'S ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE!”, Jon screams back while flipping off the poor neighbors just trying to sleep.

With that done, Jon proceeds to sing once more, “ ** _You know our love was meant to be / The kind of love to last forever / And I want you here with me / From tonight until the end of time / You should know / Everywhere I go / Always on my mind / In my heart / In my soul / Baby / You're the meaning in my life / You're the inspiration_ _  
_ _You bring feeling to my life / You're the inspiration / Want to have you near me / I want to have you hear me saying / No one needs you more than I need you_** ”.

At this point all the Starks in Winterfell are awake, and have grumbly migrated to Sansa's room to see what the deal is.

“By the Old Gods and the New, will you please shut the hell up and go home!”, Robb yells out at Jon in both irritation and overprotectiveness, even grumbly sleep deprived Robb's overprotective nature can't be dettered.

“Sorry mate, but I'm not leaving till Sansa comes out here and speaks to me!”, Jon yells up at them.

Robb's resolve crumbles as sleep wins over, “For fucks sake Sansa, just go talk to the boy!”

“Robb, language!”, Catelyn scolds sternly.

“No Cat, he's right. Sansa would you please go speak to the poor boy? I know you probably have a perfectly good reason to be mad, hell we all do after the stunt he's pulling, but honestly the boys keeping the whole neighborhood up”, Ned tells Sansa gently.

“No I'm not going out there!”, Sansa exclaims in exasperation.

Just as Sansa finishes speaking, the lyrics to ' _Take My Breath Away'_ by Berlin can be heard floating through the window. At this the Stark clan collectively groans and Arya goes as far as to ask Bran to put her out of her misery.

Sansa falls back on her bed defeated and looks over to her father who just nods at her in encouragement, letting out a long breath Sansa quickly gets up and exits her room heading straight for the front door.

The moment Sansa opens the front door, she's met with the sight of Jon obliviously belting out the lyrics to ' _Take My Breath Away'_ , “ ** _Watching I keep waiting / Still anticipating love / Never hesitating to become the fated ones / Turning and returning / To some secret place to hide / Watching in slow motion / As you turn to me and say / Take my breath away_** ”.

However as soon as Jon spots her, he abruptly stops singing and immediately attacks her with kisses. He kisses her lips and then trails down her throat and shoulders, before traveling back up to her lips again and snaking an arm around her waist and pressing her body up against his.

Sansa hangs her head back and pulls her lips away, before shoving him out of her arms and slapping him across the face _hard._

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!”, she snaps.

“I needed to see you”, he says desperately.

Despite her resolve, she can feel her features soften a bit, “What do you want?”, she demands trying to keep as much ice in her voice as possible.

“I came to tell you I'm sorry. And before you say anything, I know words can't make up for anything I've said but I need you to believe me when I say that I regret it and take it all back. I know me telling you that all you cared about was security and money was hurtful and wrong, but I just couldn't help myself when I saw you talking with Willas in the diner. And I know you're going to tell me that you've known him your whole life and that you're just friends and I know that, I do but you gotta know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't bear the thought of losing you, you're everything I've ever wanted in this life and just the thought of losing you drove me insane and caused me to say all those hurtful things. Whenever things start going bad I always make sure I'm the one to get out first so I don't get hurt and I know that's a horrid coping mechanism but it's all I g-”, Jon said in a rush before Sansa cuts him off.

Sansa places her hand on his cheek before curving it around his neck to smoothly draw him into a lingering kiss; Jon's lips are rough against hers, and he leans in more to deepen the kiss, which cause sparks and pure heat to curl in her chest.

She quickly pulls away and leans her forehead against his, “I forgive you”, she whispers.

Jon grins at her before going in for another kiss, only for her to pull away, “But if you ever do that to me again Jon Snow, you can forget it!”.

Jon solemnly nods, “I won't do it again. I promise”, he replies as he kisses her brow and then her cheek, slowly and lingering.

Jon and Sansa continue to stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they sway along to the lyrics of ' _Time After Time'_ , **“ _ **If you're lost you can look and you will find me / Time after time / If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting / Time after time / Time after time… / Time after time… / Time after time… / Time after time…**_ ”  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I'm surprised I got this fic out fr fr, I was having an off day today. Unfortunately today was one of my bad days, my level of self-deprecation was extremely high today and I was increasingly unkind to myself. I was gonna talk to someone about it but I always feel like I'm annoying everyone (that's one of my unkind thoughts about myself) so I just didn't worry about it. However, I'm a strange happy person so later in the day it all went away and I continue to love myself... lol it's okay I don't understand myself either! And I'm not telling you this to gather sympathy, no offense but I don't want any pity, or attention, I'm just anti-social and needed to vent a little. It's weird but I find internet people highly comforting, you guys make feel comfortable in my own skin and that I can tell you anything! So thank you Jonsa fam! You guys make me feel like I gotta real place (even if I know you guys exclude me from some stuff lol), and I'm forever grateful! I love you darlings!
> 
> LMFAO I feel like this got extremely heartfelt and it's making me uncomfortable... lol human emotions make me uncomfortable. So I'm just gonna end this by saying thank you for reading my trash, and please help me out and look for grammar mistakes lol it's late so I might have missed some lol.
> 
> Oh yea here's the song list:  
> 'Without You' by Harry Nilsson  
> 'All Out of Love' by Air Supply  
> 'You're the Inspiration' by Chicago  
> 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin  
> 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Ludholtzjj
> 
> Oh btw, I keep forgetting to mention it but idk whenever everyone comments on my fics I always feel like there's a certain lack of intimacy, so I give everyone the express permission to call me Jen or Jenn since there's like 3 of us 'Jen's' that I know of in this fandom lol!


End file.
